


Nunca lo negué

by Lunitxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boy x boy, Crack Relationships, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Other, Tonemomo, Toneri x momoshiki, Yaoi, broma, ciego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi
Summary: "Hace mucho me hiciste dañó Toneri ahora es mi turno de mi venganza"No hay nadie más vengativo que Momoshiki quien ha hecho uso de su inteligencia como maldad para hacerle una broma a su primo quien ahora está ciego pero ¿saldrá como él planeó? ¿o se arrepentirá de hacerlo?Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, se usan para fines malvados de shippearlos ^^advertencia: yaoi, mundo alterno y algo de ooc.prohibida las adaptaciones aunque dudo que alguien quiera adaptarlo.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Toneri & Ootsutsuki Momoshiki





	1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1: Broma_ **

Ya estaba atardeciendo en la cuidad casi a unos minutos de anochecer a pesar de esto la suave brisa regalaba una vista hermosa sobre el parque lleno de árboles de cerezo haciendo lucir más las hojas cuando se sacudían por la brisa. Los pétalos caían por las banquetas del parque llenándolo de colores tan hermosos, es una clara señal de la belleza de los pétalos en primavera.

No tan lejos del lugar se podía observar una casa de color azul en aquella zona, era común nada fuera de lo ordinario muy al estilo japonés moderno. En el interior un joven muy apuesto está sentado cerca de la ventana recibiendo los pocos rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana al tener la cortina, la suave brisa se colaba por el lugar al tener la ventana un poco abierta. No hacía otra cosa más que mirar al horizonte aun si los rayos llegaban a encontrarse con sus ojos no hacía nada por bajar la vista era como si disfrutara el sentir la luz en sus ojos.

_Hoy… no sé porque maldita razón vine a verlo, ni se porque sigo aquí fingiendo que lo ayudare….ya pude haberme retirado cuando paso una hora._

_¿Es malo hacerlo?_

_¿Será una broma increíble?_

_Tal vez lo sea…_

_O tal vez no…._

— Supongo que la puesta de sol está por terminar percibo todo menos intenso — hablo aquel joven.

_De verdad está ciego parece que si no nota nada, ni me ha visto que ya me aleje de su lado y estoy hasta acá en la puerta._

— Siento que estar así es menos aburrido, tu compañía me resultara beneficiosa para mi recuperación aunque me hubiera gustado tan siquiera oírte decir tu nombre pero no será posible si no puedes hablar — el albino puso una mano sobre la silla intentando levantarse.

_Se ha creído el cuento de un ayudante mudo, es un idiota si lo hace pero la señora le engaño muy bien como para que dudara sobre la broma._

_No me creía que lo hiciera aun si le pague poco por hacerlo, solo por 5 dolores lo hizo: fingir que era traductora de alguien que buscaba empleo siendo enfermera –ayudante de este idiota._

— Te lo agradezco Momo, el que hayas aceptado trabajar cuidándome — sonríe el albino al decirlo como si fuera posible _ver_ quien le escuchaba asintiera por el agradecimiento.

_¿Por qué sonríe?_

_¿Cree que si le sonríe tendrá simpatía de su “_ **_enfermera_ ** _”?_

_Hablando de ese pequeño detalle aquella mujer le informo que era enfermera lo que conseguía y no le informo que soy hombre…. Menos le dirá sobre nuestro parecido porque aquel estúpido es nada menos que Toneri Otsutsuki aquel tipo que sido rechazado por su propia familia todo porque él ha decidido no seguir con una vida laboral como la de la mayoría sino prefirió la vagues…_

— Espero que no te sientas presionada por cuidarme Momo, si tienes alguna duda puedes usar algunos de los celulares que están en el librero de esta habitación dentro de una caja roja. Solo usaras el programa de lectura de voz y con eso nos comunicamos, lo pensé ahora y sería bueno usarlo ya si tienes alguna duda no dudes en hacérmelo saber llamándome al jalarme para que te preste atención — explica lo que se le ha ocurrido.

_Si voy hacer esta broma épica le tendré que hacer caso hacia sus palabras. Claro sólo algunas._

Él se acerca para darle la señal que entendió su _plan_ al jalarle la ropa para ser más exactos de la manga de la camisa del joven.

— Ahora creo que sería bueno cenar, solo se debe calentar la comida que dejo la señora Rurichiyo en el refrigerador — sugiere el albino. 

Jaló nuevamente de su manga para hacerle saber que está de acuerdo Momoshiki con aquello.

— Vamos entonces, Momo — el chico se levanta de la silla tomando en sus manos un bastón que le ayuda para caminar no sin antes ponerse aquellos lentes oscuros que puesto en la bolsa de su camisa para no perderlos.

_No hay duda está ciego, si sigo podre… completar mi broma pero sobre todo me vengare por lo que hiciste Toneri._

_Es hora de comenzar la farsa y preparar el material para vengarme de ti._


	2. Cena

_Se suponía que solo me burlaría de él pero ahora estoy compartiendo la mesa, cenamos más bien._

_El idiota de_ _Toneri_ _no suele ser más que un problema, al principio me imagine que me bastaría con solo burlarme de su situación pero no ha sido como_ _esperaba…_ _._

_¿Cómo decirlo?_

_En pocas palabras he notado que a pesar de parecer “hábil” con su nula visión tiende a necesitar ayuda, por ejemplo le he ayudado a lavarse las manos lo cual se supone que no debería ser problema para él. A pesar de ello aunque fuera molesto solo recibo un “_ _gracias”_ _que parece sincero, no me importa mucho ahora lo que busco es una forma de hacerle una_ _broma…_

_Claro no sin antes terminar de cenar, es patético admitirlo pero esto que le han dejado de comida tiene un sabor pasable y el hambre me ha hecho comerlo. Hasta cierto punto me sorprende que aquella señora haya dejado comida para alguien como el estúpido de mi primo, ¿a quién le podría importar si come o no él?”_

Momoshiki al ser más rápido como contar con la visión de una persona normal pudo terminar antes sus alimentos no como el de ojos azules quien comía con lentitud, un poco lento para no perder el _ángulo_ en el cual bajar el tenedor para poder llevarse la comida a la boca.

Era cierto lo que dicen sobre perder los sentidos te vuelve más consciente por apreciarlos cuando los tenías como en este caso: apreciar la vista. Por lo menos para Toneri ahora parecía descubrir que tan importante es cuidar la visión porque ahora incluso si solo tuviera un ojo sin visión podría al menos cuidarse solo no recurrir a la ayuda de alguien y más importante podría seguir con su vida.

No había ningún ruido en la mesa que no fuera del tenedor en su intento por acabar de comer la pasta que le había servido su _enfermera_ mientras Momoshiki apoya su mano en su mejilla recargándose en la mesa al estar formulando ideas para su venganza porque eso es lo que lo mantiene aquí.

Si bien era sabido que entre la familia de los Otsutsuki no es nada extraño que posean un carácter fuerte y entre ellos destaca la terquedad, lo cual Momoshiki tiene muy arraigado en su forma de ser pero no solo él lidia con esta cualidad sino su tan _odiado_ primo lo hace a su manera. Está de más mencionar que gracias a la terquedad Toneri ganó el _**exilió**_ de la casa principal y obviamente nadie lo apoya por el estilo de vida que eligió tener.

Nadie le interesa ahora lo que haga el chico por eso no es de extrañarse que nadie se haya molestado en venir a apoyarlo cuando está recién operado de la vista también nadie sabe que lo está en todo caso no intentan averiguar cómo le va en su vida. Ni él mismo se ha molestado en acercarse a su familia sabe que con ellos no cuenta y por ahora tiene que contar solo con él porque no hay nadie más.

El ruido de el tenedor cayendo le hizo perder la concentración al invitado, un gran error para el primo de Momoshiki.

La mirada del chico de ojos perla se posa en ver como al menor se le resultaba un poco complicado en volver a sujetar el tenedor cuando este resbalo cerca del plato, era como ver a un niño pequeño aprendiendo a comer pero la diferencia era la vista lo hace ligeramente más torpe en tomar el objeto; es complicado no arruinar lo pulcro de sus manos al tantear donde está el tenedor. 

_Parece un bebé intentando sujetar un cubierto, no cabe duda que está ciego_ _pero…_

_¿Qué no ha aprendido a comer por si solo?_

_Digo se supone que lleva unas semanas ciego por lo que me comentaron su operación fue_ _reciente…_ _Al menos eso me dijo aquella enfermera cuando lo_ _vi_ _en el hospital por casualidad, es extraño que casualmente hubiera tenido que ir por negocios y encontrarme con que el estúpido de_ _Toneri_ _también estuvo internado ahí._

_Él ya debió haberse acostumbrado a intentar comer por si solo o ¿acaso en el hospital también le daban de comer ayudándole? ¿Cómo lo haría una esposa con su esposo? o ¿cómo una madre lo hace con un bebé? ¿Darle comida en la boca?_

_No es de extrañar que esto último haya sido una opción en el hospital si por la apariencia que se carga el estúpido pudo conseguir la atención de una enfermera o_ _más…_ _incluso debieron estar emocionadas por darle comida o ayudarle en cosas más privadas._

_Y él de seguro estaba con una sonrisa estúpida logrando poner a las enfermeras locas por como lograban que su paciente las necesitara en cosas como cambiarse o_ _bañarse…_

_Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que le hacía para ir al baño?_

_¿Le ayudaban?_

_Claro son enfermeras deben ayudarle_ _pero…_

— Lamento no conversar mucho y hacer que te aburras si quieres siéntete libre de ir a ver la tv en lo que termino, Momo — hablo el menor interrumpiendo los pensamientos del contrario.

La voz de su primo le hizo darse cuenta que ha obtenido el tenedor aunque termino un poco sucio de los dedos pero no solo esto sino que está considerando su paciencia, si pudiera hablar diría algo pero solo desvió la vista no necesitaba ver más a su primo comer, intento volver a su compostura el chico de ojos perla al cruzarle la idea fugaz de ayudarle a comer más rápido; no podía hacer eso porque no es una enfermera que ayudará sino solo debe seguir con su **venganza**.

“ _ **No es asunto**_ _ **mío”**_ — era lo que se repetía mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado sin intentar responder nada con el celular solo hizo un ruido inconsciente con la manos al golpear la mesa como si dijera — _aquí estoy, no me_ _iré_ _—_ mientras un leve rubor se le esparcía en las mejillas por considerar el hecho de ayudarlo a terminar de comer como lo haría una mamá con un bebé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustan las shipps cracks y mi fanfic es prueba de ello.


End file.
